


My dreams won't let sleeping dogs lie

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon Compliant, Canon decrees a happy ending but that will be the next instalment, Choo choo all aboard the train to Angst Town, Dream Sex, Episode: s04e08 The Jazzaguy, Except none of it is actually real so..., Except... Not Really, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, More like an upsetting look into David's psyche at this point in time, POV David Rose, Pegging, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Fantasy, This one ends on an angst cliffhanger, Upset Masturbation, Voyeurism, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: They’re back in the club, and people are watching.(Please heed the tags on this one!)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Series: Kink!verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 45
Kudos: 155





	My dreams won't let sleeping dogs lie

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Mind the tags on this one, we're still in canonical angst land. If you don't want an angsty cliffhanger, best to wait until the next instalment is posted and read the last one and this one then -- it should be within 24 hours.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> Title is from The Jane Austen Argument.

They’re back in the club, and people are watching. 

David loves being watched. Sure, when he’s in bed with one or two people all his body issues threaten to engulf him, but put him in front of a crowd and a switch is flipped. Patrick is more of a surprise but he’s in his element, perched on the very edge of the table with his legs wrapped around David’s waist, his head thrown back, leaning back and bracing himself on the heels of his hands as David slams his cock into him, one hand gripping tight to Patrick’s hip and the other fisting his dick. 

He leans forward. “You like all these people seeing you like this, don’t you,” he murmurs in Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick moans outrageously, his cock pulsing hard in David’s hand as sweat drips down his throat to pool in his collarbone. “So fucking good, David,” he gasps. “Fuck me, come on, harder, fuck me properly.”

David scowls. “I’ll show you fucking  _ properly,” _ he hisses, thrusting his hips forward with such force Patrick is knocked back on the table. Without faltering, David pulls him forward using the hand that’s still clutching his hip and continues his relentless pace as Patrick’s fingers scrabble for purchase. David sinks his teeth into the juncture between Patrick’s neck and jaw, yanking a groan out of him. 

“You’re mine,” David growls into his neck but Patrick doesn’t respond except to moan again, louder. 

David straightens up, his gaze wandering over to the crowd even as he continues the unrelenting fucking; there’s always a mix of people at these places, not just the stereotypes. He sees an older guy, a real silver fox type, palming himself through his slacks with his left hand. There’s a very suburban-looking couple, the guy’s arm draped over the woman’s shoulder as he plays almost idly with her nipple through her blouse, her face flushed. He sees a young, twinky-looking guy who is watching them with an expression that’s more longing than lust. A tiny redhead, staring at them in confusion, her mouth hanging open— 

Wait. 

_ “Patrick?” _

_ “Rachel, what are you doing here?” _

David blinks, and he’s no longer inside Patrick. He’s standing off to the side, staring at the two of them. He thinks maybe his expression mirrors Rachel’s from just a few moments ago.

He doesn’t remember Patrick getting onto his hands and knees on the floor. 

He doesn’t remember Rachel getting naked. 

There’s a strappy black harness wrapped around her thighs, digging slightly into her pale flesh as it holds a long, thick purple strapon in place, hooked inside her and jutting out in front. It’s already glistening with lube and she gets down on her knees behind Patrick without a word or a backwards glance, sliding her hands over Patrick’s hips to cover up the red marks David’s fingers left there. She slides the dildo inside him in one smooth stroke and Patrick gasps.

“Fuck me,” he whispers. “Fuck me, that feels so good, fuck me.”

“You’re in control, Patty,” she replies. “Take what you need.”

_ He hates being called Patty, _ David thinks viciously. But… does he? Or does he just like  _ her _ calling him that?

Patrick leans forward until only the head of the strapon is still inside him; David can see the way his rim stretches around it. Then he slams back onto it, taking it all, so hard Rachel has to slide one hand up his back to his shoulder to stay balanced. Patrick starts fucking himself on it in earnest and Rachel lets out a series of breathy little whimpers, her tits bouncing with every thrust. 

David wrenches his gaze away to look over at the observers. Silver Fox has unbuttoned his slacks and tucked his hand inside, jerking himself quickly; Suburban Woman’s blouse is open and her bra shoved down as Suburban Man squeezes her breast roughly, his dick straining against his jeans; Twink is just staring, eyes wide with wonder.

_ They all prefer watching her to you, _ the voice inside David’s head snarls. It sounds alarmingly like Sebastien Raine.

He looks back at the scene in front of him, where Rachel has wrapped one hand around Patrick’s cock. When David does that, he winds up with most of Patrick’s length covered by his fingers — which is not a comment on Patrick’s size so much as David’s handspan — but Rachel’s hands are tiny and her strokes much longer as she jerks him steadily. She’s panting hard, her face flushed as she speeds her hand up.

“So fucking good,” Patrick mumbles, his rhythm faltering. He hasn’t looked at David once.

“Come with me, Patty,” Rachel gasps. He’s going to, David can tell; he knows what Patrick looks like when he’s right on the— 

* * *

David’s eyes snap open as he stares up at the motel ceiling, skin clammy and heart racing. The stillness of the room is punctuated only by Alexis’ snores and his own harsh breathing, which he fights to get under control. 

_ A dream, just a dream.  _ It’s the third night in a row; every night since the barbecue has been some variation on the theme of Patrick and Rachel, David shoved to the side, but the earlier ones weren’t quite that… explicit. He takes a deep breath, trying to will the mental images away and ignoring both the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and the world’s most fucking inconvenient erection. 

He lies awake in the dark for a long time before begrudgingly accepting that he has to do something about this situation if he ever wants to get back to sleep. Gritting his teeth, he clamps one hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds that might escape and wraps the other around his cock, which has been leaking so steadily since he woke up (and probably earlier than that) that he doesn’t even need lube. He jerks off quickly, methodically, and focuses very hard on thinking about absolutely nothing at all. 

It almost works. 

**Author's Note:**

> IT WILL ALL BE OKAY, CANON DEMANDS IT.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
